This Is My Dream
by Temptation of Lacuna
Summary: Sasuke has always been a loner, his sole purpose for living to avenge his clan and murder his brother. But perhaps he's beginning to realize there's more to life than just that. One shot to This Is My Dream by Lacuna Coil.


_Rain Crystal_: I wrote this story soon after I finished with _Rain_. I was listening to music last night and this song kind of reminded me of Sasuke and how consumed he is with vengeance that he overlooks the people trying to become close to him.

_This Is My Dream_ belongs to _Lacuna Coil_ (they fricken rock!!) and can be found on their self-titled album. Sasuke and all other Naruto-related things (except my ocs who are not relevant at the moment) belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san.

* * *

**This Is My Dream**

_I'll never find another way to be  
__And like an actor  
__I do the best I can_

I never needed anyone. People just get in the way. Emotions are simply a waste of time. That is the Sasuke that everyone has come to know. I am anti-social. I am cold and uncaring. I am not like other people. I'm too busy to even see the people around me. I don't even need them, right?

But is that all I am? Am I truly so cold and heartless? Is hatred all that burns in my eyes? Something doesn't feel right about all this…

_This is my dream_

_Believe in yourself  
__In all the things you do_

There is no time for second guessing myself. After all, I am an avenger. My sole purpose for living is to avenge the destruction of my clan by killing… _him._ We may be related but he is not my brother. I must get stronger. I must not lose to anyone ever again. There is no time for weakness, no time for useless emotions.

_This is my dream_

_Believe in yourself  
__And all your dreams come true_

_You want it_

Although it's well past midnight I continue to push myself, training desperately to become strong enough to bring down Itachi. I am exhausted beyond belief though I would never admit it. There are various weapons such as shuriken and kunai embedded in the trunks of nearby trees and more scattered on the ground around me. My knuckles are bleeding from punching the trees and I am nearly out of chakra. Finally I fall to the ground, however, I do not pass out.

_You'll never find another way to be  
__You'll never change the way to live your life_

It's like this every day. I meet Naruto and Sakura and wait an eternity for Kakashi to show up. When he finally does he gives us some lame excuse for why he was late before we proceed with our training. Some days we go on missions and some days we don't. Either way I put in many insane hours of training so that I can avenge the Uchiha Clan.

_I cannot write all my confessions  
__But alone with myself  
__I can't remind my past_

Staring at the sky I find myself thinking about my teammates. Most of the time I tell myself that they are annoying and that they just get in my way. But is that how I truly feel?

"_Of course not!"_ screams my conscience.

Then how _do_ I feel?

I tell myself that Naruto is a weakling and a loser. He's a complete idiot and will never amount to anything. Deep down I know that isn't true. Naruto is a loyal friend who is always willing to risk his life for those he cares about. He is determined and a hard worker. Seeing how hard he works inspires me to work harder, to better myself as a shinobi.

And then there's Sakura. I always say that she is annoying, pathetic, and even weaker than Naruto. I don't truly feel that way about her at all. Sakura is a caring, understanding girl who always does her best to help everyone. She isn't just another fangirl, she truly cares about me. And though I'd never admit it, I care deeply for her as well…

_This is my dream_

_Believe in yourself  
__I know this time you could_

What is my dream?

To avenge my clan by murdering my so-called brother.

That's what I keep telling myself. But is that true?

Perhaps there is more. Again Sakura enters my mind. I've been thinking about her a lot lately. she is always so encouraging, so supportive. When she looks at me with that smile and blushes I get a funny feeling in my chest. What is it that I'm experiencing…?

_This is my dream_

_Believe in yourself  
__But never be so sure_

_You want it_

Does it really matter? I am an avenger. My sole purpose for living is to avenge their deaths. Sakura could never understand the pain I've had to endure all these years.

"_If you would let me, I will try"_

Sakura's voice pops into my head. It makes me realize that I don't have to do this alone. Perhaps I should have more faith in her…

"_Want to do something together, just the two of us?"_

I always said no and yet a part of me always wanted to say yes. I want to spend more time with her… alone. I want to show her the real me. The real Sasuke. Perhaps it's all because…

"I love you, Sakura."

_You'll never find another way to be  
__You'll never change the way to live your life_


End file.
